


Molly Finch Is Not Delicious

by MaximoBull



Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Because this game made me suffer, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Molly survives her ill-advised attempt at filling her belly, The curse gets kicked from here to Yonkers and back again, The curse is most likely real, and it is payback time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximoBull/pseuds/MaximoBull
Summary: Molly Finch goes to the hospital. She survives her brush with the Finch Family Curse. A short work.





	Molly Finch Is Not Delicious

It was fundamentally unfair, that the Curse thought it could take Molly Finch at the tender age of ten. It tried; all it had to do was give one little push. And Molly, poor girl, she was hungry and angry. Who wouldn't be, after being sent up to bed without supper by Momma? So she ate the carrot, and that toothpaste, and those berries.

And she dreamed. She dreamed of being a hungry cat, trying to catch a bird. She dreamed of being an owl, diving down to eat rabbits. She dreamed of being a shark on the prowl for a seal.

She dreamed of being a monster that ate ship's passengers and little girls.

But that night, instead of ignoring her til morning, her parents checked on her, to make sure she was okay. When she didn't wake up when they came in, things got hectic.

They rushed her to the nearest hospital.

It was a near thing. The Curse did all in its power to wipe Molly off the map, just like Grandpa Odin. Her dreams as the toxins were purged from her body were horrible, full of hunger and want and brutal impulse.

When she woke up, Edie and Sven cried, and each minute their tears fell felt like a year to them. It would take a while for her to be well enough to come home, but she did.

Molly had that same nightmare for a long time, of a monster under her bed waiting to eat her. It kept coming back, long after most kids outgrew that nightmare. She never wrote about it in her diary again, not after that night, but she talked to her mom and dad about it.

They told her about the Curse, and about what eating dry carrots, toothpaste, and holly did to you.

Molly Finch was very, very careful about what food she ate from then on, and got nervous whenever she had stomach pains. She never did grow much of a taste for carrots.

But she lived to a ripe old age. She lived to see Calvin, Walter, Sam, and Barbara grow up. She lived to see the births of Dawn, Gus, and Gregory.

When Molly Finch died, it was surrounded by her beloved family, safe, happy, and most certainly not delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a playthrough of What Remains of Edith Finch tonight after school and it made me upset. When games make you sad, the logical conclusion is to write fix fic. Q.E.D.


End file.
